


Hands Like an Ocean

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: Freddie and Auston visit a vineyard. Conversations with @giganticism and @immacapsicle on Twitter got me thinking about Auston being an amateur wine drinker and Freddie gently and erotically touching Auston's ankles.So here's 2500 words of that! Unbetaed so I apologize in advance for any typos/grammar errors/or general mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me if they're especially jarring!





	Hands Like an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Julia Michaels' "Issues".

“Does this one have good legs?” Auston asks, waving his glass of wine around in front of Freddie’s face.

He moves closer to Freddie so that their thighs and shoulders are pressed together. It jostles the glass even more and some of the liquid sloshes to the rim and slides down the outside of the glass toward Auston’s fingers. 

Freddie takes the glass from him with a roll of his eyes and Auston brings his fingers to his mouth to lick off the wine. It’s cold outside even with Freddie’s body heat along one side. They left the house when the sun was still up and now that it’s set the air has gotten chilly enough to leave goosebumps all along Auston’s exposed arms. 

He’s regretting his choice of t-shirt and jeans with with the knees blown out. This is maybe the 4th vineyard they’ve been to today and Auston’s had about 20 glasses of wine. The servings are supposed to be “tasting” size or some shit, but Auston is well and fully drunk, so his insides are warm at least. 

“Cold?” Fred asks, pushing Auston’s wine glass a safe distance away before resting his palm on top of Auston’s denim-clad thigh.

“Yeah,” Auston sighs and lets his head fall to Freddie’s shoulder. “I should have brought a jacket.”

They can’t really look at one another like this. Auston tips his face up to stare at Fred’s profile. It’s a good profile. Auston likes Freddie’s nose and his lips and the dash of freckles lightly scattered over his nose and forehead.

Fred cuts his eyes down to him and says, “You ready to go home?”

It’s not really home. Auston’s homes are in Arizona and Toronto. Fred has a home here in California, but not here here. California is big and the places where they grow grapes and make wine are far away from Fred’s house. Home right now is a resort hotel which is also sort of… normal. 

Auston’s brain feels slow and stupid, like he’s trying to think underwater, but it’s nice in a floaty sort of way. He wants Freddie to kiss him but they can’t do that here. If they go back to their room Fred can kiss him.

“Don’t we have to go back on the bus?” Auston asks because it’s like a tour thing. He thinks they might even have one more vineyard after this.

“I’ll take care of it,” Fred says. “You stay here and finish your wine.”

Freddie runs his palm over Auston’s thigh and gets up and Auston shivers again. There’s some kind of a bug -- a cicada maybe -- chirping softly and the wind blowing across the outdoor patio is crisp and smells like the fire the vineyard has burning in the outdoor hearth. 

Auston looks up when he feels something fall over his shoulders. Fred has taken off his jacket and draped it over him. It smells like Fred’s cologne so Auston buries his nose in the shoulder to take a deep breath.

“Finish your wine,” Fred says again, smiling at him one more time as he squeezes Auston’s shoulders.

“You never said if they were good,” Auston says, tipping his glass toward his lips and gulping down the last of the wine. The taste blooms bitter on his tongue. His whole mouth feels warm and alive and his throat aches as he swallows. 

“If what was good?” Fred asks, leaning over Auston’s shoulder so his mouth is right by Auston’s ear.

“The legs,” Auston says.

Freddie laughs softly and says, “Not as good as yours.”

~~~~

Auston likes trying new things. Growing up in Scottsdale meant house parties and getting drunk on beer. He didn’t really get a taste for liquor until he started going out with Mo and the rest of the team and they introduced him to whiskey and the subtle differences between scotch, bourbon, and rye.

Jordyn liked mixed drinks - mojitos and cherry vodka sours and margaritas on the rocks - sweet with a bite just like her.

Wine is Freddie’s thing. 

“You know I worked as a sommelier back in Herning,” Freddie says as he pours them both a glass of one of the complimentary bottles the resort left in their room.

Auston likes the way Fred’s accent sounds around the word ‘sommelier’. The wine tastes dark and rich and he still wants Freddie to kiss him so bad his hands shake a little when he sets his glass on the table.

“I like this one,” he says, running the tip of his finger around the rim of his glass.

He’s learned he likes reds more than whites and that he kind of hates dry wines. He still doesn’t know what good legs are or what the fuck a tannin is or why it’s important, but he likes the way this one bursts like a bitter cherry in his mouth. 

“It’s a Pinot Noir,” Freddie says and his accent makes Auston’s stomach feel like someone reached their hands inside him and rearranged his guts. “It’s usually made with dark cherries or sometimes cranberries.”

There’s no way Auston’s going to remember any of this tomorrow, partly because he’s drunk, but also because Freddie starts unbuttoning his shirt. It’s blue, and it brings out his coloring in a way that makes Auston want to jump him.

“It tastes like kissing you,” Auston says nonsensically which makes Freddie stop working on his shirt to look up at him.

“Oh? How’s that?” Fred asks, a small smile quirking his mouth. 

It’s warm in their room but there’s a cool breeze blowing over Auston’s skin from the opened balcony doorway. The wine’s made him sleepy and hot, but he’s also horny -- has been since the last vinyard when Freddie put his hand on his thigh. He’s not sure how much he’s up for, but he knows he wants Freddie to touch him.

“I don’t know,” Auston says, suddenly overwhelmed and little self-conscious. He still doesn’t know shit about wine.

Freddie walks over and picks Auston’s glass up, takes a long sip and then leans in to kiss Auston. His mouth is warm and soft and Auston relaxes into him, lifting his hand to cup around the back of Freddie’s neck.

The hair at Freddie’s nape is longer than usual, summer growth from being too lazy to get regular trims. Auston rubs his fingertips through it and moans against Freddie’s mouth. 

Fred breaks the kiss and asks, “What does it taste like?”

Auston doesn’t let go of him. He keeps his hand at Freddie’s neck so there’s barely any room between their bodies. He doesn’t know how to explain what he’s feeling. 

“It’s like… almost too much? I don’t know what I’m saying but like. Complex I guess,” Auston says, tipping his face up a little so he can look into Freddie’s eyes.

“Are we talking about the wine or the kiss?” Freddie asks, clearly amused.

“Both. They’re both a lot, but addictive too. I just keep wanting more,” Auston says before leaning in to kiss Freddie again. 

Freddie puts his palm at the dip in Auston’s back and pulls them even closer before running his fingers under the edge of Auston’s t-shirt and up Auston’s back. His touch lights up Auston’s skin leaving him tingly and wanting.

He makes a sad noise when Freddie finally pulls away, breaking the kiss. The room feels suspended -- like everything is caught on an inhale of breath -- hidden and secret and Auston wants to stay here in this moment for as long as he can.

“Kiss me,” Auston whines. 

He knows he sounds like a needy brat but Freddie’s proven more than once that he’s sort of into that kind of behavior. Maybe Auston even kicks it up a notch every once in awhile just to see how Freddie responds. 

“Let’s get your clothes off first,” Freddie says but he still leans in indulgently and gives Auston one more soft kiss. 

Auston lets himself be handled. Freddie pulls his t-shirt off and kisses Auston’s shoulder. The bed is behind Fred, so he allows Fred to turn him around and steer him backwards until he’s standing a foot away from the bed. His jeans and underwear go next. Freddie’s knuckles brushing the the trail of hair below Auston’s belly-button as he fiddles with the button of Auston’s jeans makes his stomach jump.

Once his clothing pools around his feet Fred nudges him gently to sit down.Then Freddie drops to his knees between Auston’s legs and every single nerve ending in his body starts to tingle. He can’t see Fred’s face, just the crown of his bent head but he feels Freddie’s hand gently cupping his ankles as he slides his shoes off. 

It has no right to feel as erotic as it does. Auston’s never really had a “relationship” with another man before. There have been tons of hookups. Some of the guys are friends of his and they’ve fucked on and off over the years but he’s never done -- this -- with another dude. He’s never stayed over at a guy’s house for a full week, or known he had a standing dinner invitation, or made summer plans with a guy because he didn’t want to go four months without seeing him. 

Freddie lifts his foot and kisses the inside of his ankle where his bone sticks out. 

Auston sighs and says, “I really like you.”

Freddie laughs, and says, “I really like you too,” as he pulls Auston’s pants and underwear over his feet and tosses them behind him.  
Tomorrow maybe Auston will remember this and be embarrassed about it, but tonight he’s drunk on good wine and the high he gets from being someone Freddie wants. 

“You want me,” Auston says, laying back and sinking into the cool duvet.

“I like you,” Fred says again firmly as he gets off the floor and crawls over him. 

He’s still mostly dressed -- his shirt falls open where he undid the buttons earlier but his pants are still on. Auston pulls him down on top of him anyway and then hisses when the cold metal of Fred’s belt buckle bites into his stomach.

“What?” Freddie asks pushing himself up onto his hands. 

“Your belt is cold,” Auston answer. He goes to unbuckle it, making quick work of the clasp and sliding the leather loose from Freddie’s belt loops. 

Auston’s hard. He was well on his way when Fred kissed him, but embarrassingly, the ankle kiss really pushed him over the edge. Fred lowers himself back down and Auston brings his knees up, feet flat on the mattress and thrusts against Freddie.

Fred kisses along Auston’s jaw. Auston can feel Fred smile every time he tries to grind against him but Auston doesn’t care. He knows he can be kind of a lazy lover sometimes. He’s never had to work very hard for it and that’s not just his ego talking. People find him charming for whatever reason and Auston’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“C’mon, Fred,” Auston whines, thrusting against him again.

He knows he can get off like this if Freddie would cooperate. Getting off is pretty much all his brain can handle thinking about right now.

“What do you need, baby?” Freddie asks, his voice dripping with fake concern. He’s playing with Auston so Auston pulls on his hair in retaliation. 

All that gets him is the sharp bite of Freddie’s teeth high on his neck.

“Please,” Auston begs, baring his throat for Freddie. “I just want to come.”

Freddie says, “You’re so greedy,” but he finally grinds back when Auston thrusts against him again.

They get a rhythm going -- Freddie sucking hickies all over Auston’s chest and neck while they grind against each other. Fred’s pants are smooth and slick against Auston’s dick. He knows Freddie’s hard too and probably isn’t going to get off like this but that’s a problem for future Auston. Right now he just wants to come. He feels his orgasm building but the friction between them isn’t quite right to get him there without a little effort. He tightens his stomach muscles and really goes for it, gripping Fred’s hips with his thighs to keep Freddie close and everything hot and tight between them.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Freddie murmurs and that’s all it takes. Auston comes all over Freddie’s custom cut silk pants.

Freddie stays where he is while Auston comes down, brushing Auston’s hair off his brow and giving him soft kisses along his jaw while Auston catches his breath. 

Auston feels great. And sleepy. But Freddie’s erection against his hip is a persistent reminder that he can’t fall asleep yet.

“I’m gonna get you off,” Auston slurs. “Any second now.”

Fred laughs and finally lifts himself off of Auston, kneeling between Auston’s spread legs. Auston blinks his eyes open and watches as Freddie undoes his pants and pulls his dick out. 

“You’re paying to have these dry cleaned,” Freddie says as he wraps his hand around himself. 

“Totally fair,” Auston sighs. “You gonna come for me?”

Freddie groans and strips his cock faster. The parts of his chest Auston can see through his partially opened shirt are rosy from exertion. Auston runs his foot over Freddie’s calf and urges him on.

“You look so good right now by the way. With your hair all fucked up and your pants covered in my come,” Auston tells him.

That’s all it takes to push him over the edge. Freddie leans over him again, landing hard on one hand, the other still wrapped tight around his cock as he comes all over Auston’s stomach.

Freddie flops to the side when he’s done and they both breath together while their come cools into a sticky mess all over Auston’s body. He needs a shower but he’s not sure he has it in him to do it.

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” Auston says.

Fred snorts and says, “Of course you are. Make me do all the work and then leave me to clean up.”

Auston knows he’s joking but even if he wasn’t, he doesn’t feel any shame about it. He knows Freddie likes him just the way he is. Maybe even loves him.

“Hey Fred?” Auston asks sleepily.

“Yeah?” Fred answers.

The bed dips and Auston knows Freddie’s getting up to go to the bathroom to get whatever he needs to clean them both up.

“What the fuck is a tannin?” Auston asks.

Freddie laughs and squeezes his ankle affectionately. 

“I’ll tell you in the morning over pancakes,” he says.

Auston relaxes into the covers and drifts off thinking about kissing Fred with the taste of maple syrup on his tongue.


End file.
